


encompassing

by 1nterlaced



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Written for BellowDiamondWeek on tumblr!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nterlaced/pseuds/1nterlaced
Summary: Yellow is, for the first years of her new life, surrounded by white.





	encompassing

**Author's Note:**

> written for bellowdiamondweek on tumblr!  
> doesn't really follow a specific prompt though, ha-

Saying White's sector is lavish is a bit of an understatement. Yellow's bright aureolin skin clashes wonderfully with the decoration, murals and pillars painted brilliant silvers and bright grays, loud compared to the muted beiges and champagnes of her own sector; she sits atop a throne adjacent to White's empty one, in all it's blinding glory, both carefully crafted and cleaned by a quiet bismuth, and a small group of selenites, respectively. She drums her fingers against the armrest, her other hand at her cheek as her eyes wander around the environment White surrounds herself with.

Every. Day.

It's as extravagant as ever, she supposes, laced with silk and servants fluttering about as they do their daily work- clean here, re-decorate here,  _White Diamond orders it be done by next cycle_ \- and though Yellow respects White with all she has, for she has only ever known her, she wonders how she doesn't lose her mind watching this when she rests.

Pearls dance and flutter amongst one another for her amusement; the bright white of their gems as they twirl, spin and leap below her, in truth, only serves to give her a headache. But White is due back soon, surely- she went to go check on the status of the new Diamond found in the Fractal System, for she is meant to emerge soon. Yellow sighs, and the strength of it almost topples over the selenite dusting off the ground near the throne- White did mention that those gems tended to be a bit fragile. She eyes the selenite as it clumsily rights itself, a small frown marring her features- not out of disdain, but of curiosity.

It goes back to cleaning hurriedly, probably in hopes that Yellow wouldn't notice her mistake. She almost wishes to sigh again, inhaling and exhaling unnecessary breath that has become more of a habit than anything else.

She is a Diamond- as is White, of course. Together, they hold together the authority, order and innovation, ruling from above and leaving little room for mistakes. All has gone well since her emergence, but she can't help but feel that something is missing.

Bored, Yellow decides she much prefers White's palace when the Diamond herself is present in it, teaching her new tactics to scout out planets for potential resources, or allowing her to tinker with new designs for gems, expertise gained from thousands of years of ruling over gemkind single-handedly.  
Behind the semi-transparent drapes of the throne room, light flashes and grows with each passing second, alerting the gems nearby that White Diamond is arriving. Yellow perks up a bit at the thought, waiting for the pearls that would arrive with White to enter and announce her arrival.

The light fades, and in they scurry, light and quick on their feet from years of service; Yellow straightens her back, acutely aware of the comments White had on her posture.   _You're a Diamond, Yellow. Diamonds of all the gems, do not slouch._

" All rise for the lustrous White Diamond, " White Pearl starts, always the most loyal and present of White's pearls, ivory-painted bangs bouncing against her forehead as she takes a few steps to the side, en pointe.

" And for the luminous Blue Diamond. "

White's court seems to start at the idea- Blue Diamond? Surely, this is the new diamond that White has been visiting regularly. Yellow's eyes widen at the thought, and she takes care to make sure her appearance is befitting of the image she wishes to give off- those type of things are rather important, she's been told.  
The gems around her go into a tight diamond salute, restrained nervousness evident only by the slight twitch of their tiny bodies- White never did take kindly to unseemly appearances.

Yellow rises, as she does when White appears before her, and stands a bit rigid in front of the throne.

White, in all her brilliance, steps forward first, confident and elegant as ever. Her diamond shines, made all the more extravagant by the glittering white of the walls. She stands tall, unwavering, as she presents herself to her court, chin raised pointedly.

" Step forward, Blue Diamond. "

Yellow nearly breaks the silence that has overtaken the hall with a gasp.

  
Blue diamond is- well, blue. Her hair is long, thick-  _decorative_ , she notes, decidedly different from the carefully maintained hairstyle she chose when forming. Alice blue tresses seem ever more beautiful against the vivid colors of her skin, framing the gem placed square on her chest. Her outfit is as ornamental as White's own over-the-top tastes- Blue Diamond is covered in a long, detailed gown that leaves everything to the imagination, oversized sleeves covering her hands ( delicate, Yellow is sure ) as they fold in front of her.

But, her  _eyes_. 

She looks across the room as she steps next to White with the decisiveness of the aforementioned gem herself; her eyes are large, warm- deep pools of fresh water that almost make Yellow betray the carefully crafted look of neutrality on her face.

" We welcome Blue Diamond to the ever-growing power of the great Diamond Authority. "

The silence of the court reigns on- they know to await for further instruction before moving a single centimeter. It's the kind of authority Yellow strives to have, one day.

" Let the festivities begin. "

Yellow almost falters, but with a pointed look from White, ever watchful and aware of mistakes, she straightens herself out as the Celestine across the room begins her song, marking the beginning of the celebrations. Blue is keeping her eye on her, looking around the haphazardly with subtle back-tracks to the new diamond in front of her; their eyes meet, and hold- Yellow's cheeks are flecked with bits of gold, and she gives her a small smile as an offering.

_Welcome to the Authority._

Blue gives her a subdued, interested smile. Her gem seems to flicker, her attention piqued.  _Welcome, indeed._

 

Yellow, for her entire life up to that point, had been bathed in white.   
When Blue Diamond arrives, her vision is painted with thick strokes of vivid azure and rich cobalt, cooling the glaring brightness of the white that had nearly overwhelmed her in it's perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading!


End file.
